


Spiral

by amieandjas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I have a lot of feelings, Janus needs a hug, WARNING: description of panic attack, but who will give him one, i would die for this snake boy, this hit me i had to, very sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amieandjas/pseuds/amieandjas
Summary: We all know Roman's not okay, but what about Janus????? This was speedwritten at 1 am bc i have a lot of feelings.
Kudos: 47





	Spiral

He sinks to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs as he pulls his knees to his chest.

Holy… why did he do that?

Why did he make himself vulnerable, why did he lash out? He knew Roman was going to say something hurtful, he prepared himself, why did he give in to his instincts? Why can't he learn to keep his venom to himself?

He's probably chased off Remus now too, what with… insinuating he's evil and all that, after the amount of times he's reassured the side that no, he's not inherently bad.

He sits there, on the cold floor of the basement, thoughts spiraling, he doesn't notice that he's crying until he tastes the salt from tears sliding over his mouth, doesn't realize that he's shaking until he feels someone sit down beside him, arms pulling him close to the orange jacket the other side is wearing.

"Oh, Janus…"


End file.
